


First Time For Forever

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec wants to spend forever with Magnus, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, it just happens to be the first time anyone has ever wanted that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Sometimes Alec just realizes how badly he wants to be with Magnus, even if the other man is just doing normal things. There's something about him that makes him irresistible to Alec.





	First Time For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't know if you're taking prompts still but how about one where alec brings up the subject of marriage and kids and how he wants them with magnus and magnus gets all shocked/emotional (like in the 'i love you' scene) because no one's ever wanted that with him before (idiots). And like they discuss having a future and a family together? Sorry it's a long one! Xx" was the prompt.
> 
> I really hope you like it, loves!! 
> 
> shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr, feel free to come shout at me!! :D
> 
> Also, I just want to let you know, I tend to publish all my stories on here at night before I go to bed, so it's normally at about this time. Incase you were wondering, 'cause I've had a weird updating schedule recently.  
> However, I post the stories as I finish them on Tumblr, so if you want them early, they'll be on my Tumblr. ;)

Alec leaned back against the couch, watching Magnus work on a potion from across the room. The other man swayed and rolled his hips to the music, mixing the potion with one hand while the other made soft blue streams of magic dance around in varying shapes. 

Magnus looked behind him for a second, a playful grin resting on his face. 

“Hello, darling.” He rolled the R off his tongue with a wiggle of his fingers and a wink.

Alec grinned, tilting his head. 

“Hey,” Alec responded. 

Magnus hummed along with the music as he added a glowing green ooz to the bubbling pot. 

“What’s it doing now?”  Alec asked as he stood up, walking up behind Magnus and wrapping his arms around his waist. Alec kissed his neck gently. 

“It has an hour wait time before it will be ready. Then I can send it to the client.” Magnus turned his head and smiled at him, kissing him briefly on the lips. 

Alec nodded, brushing his nose against Magnus’ ear. 

“What’s the potion for?”

“It’s a health one, the woman is about to give birth, but her family has a history with complications, so she wants to be safe about.”

“Do you think we’ll ever have kids?”

Magnus froze, his hands hovering over Alec’s as he turned extremely slowly to face him. 

“W-what?” His voice broke and his eyes were wide with shock.

Alec let out a small, huffed laugh with a grin, tightening his grip on Magnus’ waist. 

“Do you think we’ll have kids? Not right now, obviously, but like maybe a few years after we married, we could adopt.” Alec rubbed his finger over Magnus’ forehead, brushing a piece of hair behind his ear. 

“...Married? You want to...Get married…?”

Alec paused, his nose scrunching. “Well, yeah? Do you not…?”

“N-no, like you…” Magnus let out a shaky breath, placing his hands over Alec’s chest. “You want to married to  _ me?”  _

Alec nodded. 

“Of course,” He kissed Maguns’ knuckles. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Alec paused, biting his lip and looking down. “I want to spend  _ forever  _ with you, to be honest.” Alec said quietly, gripping Magnus’ hand. “I’ve...I’ve been looking into ways to do that.”

“To marry me?” Magnus’ voice was nearly gone and he sounded breathless. 

“To become immortal. I never want to lose you.” 

Magnus gasped, pulling away slightly and covering his mouth, his eyes watered. He leaned against the desk behind him and let himself slid to the floor. 

“Babe?” Alec knelt in front of him, his eyes wide with worry. 

“Oh, Lilith.” Magnus whispered.    
‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

Magnus shook his head, leaning back against the wood, staring up into Alec’s hazel eyes. 

“It’s okay...I just…” He bit his lip. “No one’s ever wanted to...to be with me, let alone t-that much.” Magnus leaned forward against Alec’s open arms, his body was shaking. 

“Oh,” Alec said softly, running his hand through his hair. “It’s their loss, you’re amazing.”

Magnus looked up at him and smiled.

“Do you really want to have kids with me?”

“Yeah, I want to raise a family with you. I just want to be with you, however you’re willing to let me.” 

“I love you so much, Alexander.”

Alec let out a small sigh, tugging him back against his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“I love you too, so badly.” 

~~\-----~~

They were on the couch a few hours later, curled against each other. 

“We could adopt a Warlock,” Alec said softly. 

Magnus looked at him with a look full of love. 

“You would be okay with that?”

“Yeah, I think it would be sweet. I love you and your kind. It doesn’t just stop with you, babe.” Alec kissed his cheek. “I would love to have little blue baby,” He cooed at an imaginary child, his eyes lighting up. 

Magnus laughed, leaning against his shoulder. 

“I would be honored to marry you.” He whispered. “And to raise a family,” 

“I’ll propose properly though,  this wouldn’t have been a good proposal.” Alec said with a grin, nudging his neck. 

“Of course, darling.” Magnus brushed his painted nails across Alec’s cheek with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
